


The Haunting at Black Grove

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Accidental overdose, Alternate Universe, Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Death- but it happened before this story so its not writte, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Ian - Freeform, Ghosts, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Husbands, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Oneshot, Sad and Sweet, Sad with a Happy Ending, Yev is 15, crossing over, s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Yev and his friends hear about a haunted health Center and his dad warns him to stay away, but Yev is being drawn to it and can't stay away any longer...





	The Haunting at Black Grove

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda sad. My fault. You guys know how my brain works so sorry...but it's not all bad if you give it a chance....
> 
> Also, Ian is dead in this. It happened years ago so i didnt write it for this fic but Idk if the major death tag applies.....

The Haunting at Black Grove  
(One shot)

"You sure this is it Yev?" Aiden asked. 

Yev nodded, a little irritated that Aiden asked yet again. "If this wasn't the place, why the fuck would I spend Halloween here?" He glared at him, wondering why he thought it was a good idea to being his friends in the first place. 

It had taken nearly a week to narrow down the right building, endless hours online trying to get the correct information about it. The Haunted Psych Ward, formerly known as Black Grove Mental Health Center, was located a few blocks away from his house. Now abandoned after a patient set fire to one of the floors years ago and a few people died, most of the patients escaped and it was too expensive to fix it. So they closed it down. 

The cops tried to keep it locked up, putting chains on the gate and the door but each year kids always found a way in. There were dozens of eyewitness accounts of people seeing ghosts or monsters lurking inside. A few of those kids had gotten hurt, scratches that looked like claw marks, a few had white streaks in their hair from fear. But nothing was ever proved.

Yev hadn't had much of an interest in it until this year when his boyfriend Matt wanted to check it out and being the good boyfriend that he was, went along with it all. It peaked his interest more than he realized, it had consumed every hour of his life that he wasn't in class. Yev passed it on the way home from school every day and he felt a strange pull to it, like something was drawing him closer. 

When his dad found out about it, he'd been grounded for over a week for just getting too close to the door. Yev didn't understand why he thought it was so bad. His dad didn't believe in ghosts or monsters so it wasn't that and his dad knew he could handle himself, so that wasn't the issue. His dad refused to even talk about it or the reason to stay away so naturally it made Yev want to get inside more, just to see the appeal. 

Now Yev and Matt, along with his best friend Aiden and his girlfriend Mac were standing outside the locked gate. Aiden was still asking stupid questions, Mac was whining about her slutty nurses costume getting dirty and Matt was squeezing his hand in reassurance. 

They waited to come until Halloween night, just to get the full experience, to make it worth getting a breaking and entering charge which Mickey, his dad, said was possible at 15. 

"Are we doin this then?" Aiden asked, holding up the bolt cutters. 

Yev turned to Matt, waiting for his reassuring smile and then took the cutters. "Yes, we are doing this." He quickly snapped the thin padlock and the chain and broken lock fell to the ground. "First to bolt is a pussy."

Mac glared at him making the rest of them laugh. 

"Figure of speech Mac, shit." Yev smiled, using every ounce of that Milkovich charm until she smiled. "And besides, I'm sure your balls are bigger than ours anyway."

Mac grinned. "You are right about that."

Aiden scuffed and it just made them laugh harder. "Okay, one lock down, one more to go." Yev was the first through the sturdy gate, pulling Matt along behind him through the unkempt yard that was somehow spookier than a decorated haunted house, and up to the main door. "This one looks bigger."

Aiden nodded, gripping the padlock. "Well, look how many times they've had to replace it?" 

Yev noticed the cut locks all over the steps, there had to be over 20 of them. "The cutters should break it."

"Maybe this isn't a good idea." Mac spoke up, disproving what Yev said about big balls. "Not because it's actually haunted but because it looks dangerous."

Yev couldn't disagree there. It looked very dangerous. The bottom half of the building looked sturdy enough, the foundation was all in place but the top half was in rough shape. Half of it was burnt away, the roof no longer there letting in the elements that would wear the building down over the last few years. Busted windows and broken beams, and that was just the outside. There was no telling how bad the inside was until they were already in. 

"Okay, I'm done wasting time." Yev turned towards Mac and Aiden. "If you two wanna bail, that's fine. But I am going in there and I'm done talking about it."

For a minute, it looked like Aiden was about to say sorry and tough it out with him until Mac pulled on the sleeve of his zombie costume, a clear sign that it would be Mac to decide. How annoying was that?

"Sorry man," Aiden put up his fist. "Catch you after?"

Yev wanted to tell him to fuck right off but if it was Matt who didn't want to go, Yev knew he would leave too, just like Aiden. So he put his fist out, seeing the relieved look on his face. 

"Yeah man, after." Yev winked and Aiden smiled again. "Headed to Shane's party?"

"Yup, supposed to be fun. Comin after right?" Aiden asked, already halfway down the steps. 

Before he said yes, he looked to Matt and bit his lip when he gave him that look. "Yeah, probably not man." Matt chuckled, blushing. "But I'll let you know."

"Alright, later man."

Yev leaned over, kissing Matt's pouty lips. "You still good with this? I won't be mad if you don't want to."

Matt nodded, linking their hands tightly. "I'm not afraid of ghosts or falling buildings."

God, he was perfect. Yev might be biased but he leaned in to kiss him again, and again. And again until Matt pulled back blushing as he laughed. "Thank you Matty."

With that, Yev easily cut the lock, grinning when it fell to the ground as easily as the first one. With a firm grip, he yanked the rusted doors open and walked in, his hand in Matt's. 

"So why did you want to come here in the first place?" Matt asked, turning on their flashlights. 

Yev grabbed one, relinking their hands as they walked further in. "Because haunted houses are what you're supposed to do on Halloween." He laughed at the look on Matt's face. "And because we aren't supposed to be here and because my dad has such a damn problem with it."

"That seems like a good reason." Matt flashed his light around. "But maybe he didn't want you in here because it's dangerous."

Inside was much like you'd assume a healthcare facility might look like. What was left of the lobby had ripped and broken chairs, trash and empty beer bottles all over the ground. Smashed furniture and spray painted walls. The office behind the unbreakable glass was a mess, files and papers scattered all over and a broken computer. That's how it all looked, broken. Not haunted, just sad and forgotten. 

"Or he's hiding something." Yev suggested as they moved into a few of the rooms, seeing much of the same, broken and damaged. "He lost it when I mentioned this place. Like totally freaked the fuck out and he never does that unless…" Yev trailed off as Matt squeezed his hand. 

"Unless it has to do with your dad?" Matt asked softly. 

Yev nodded, a feeling of sadness washing over him at the mention of his other dad, Ian. Ian died when he was 7, so 8 years ago and his dad still had a hard time talking about it with him. Nothing specific was ever mentioned, and whenever Yev got too close to something about Ian, he freaked out. Much like how he did about this place. 

"Yeah, like that." Yev gave Matt whatever smile he could muster up and kept walking. "He just doesn't want me to know certain things and that might have been a good thing when I was 7 but not now."

The next few rooms had restraints on the beds, or medical instruments tossed all over the place. It sent an eerie chill down his spine, making him look back just to assure himself that they were alone. The aspect of the place being haunted is what made him a little afraid, not the ghosts or monsters, but because people actually died there. In a way, it was haunted. 

"Maybe something bad happened and he doesn't want it to change the way you see him." Matt offered, leaning by the door. 

Yev nodded, digging through cupboards and drawers looking for anything that might spark that same feeling he had. "Yeah, but I'm old enough to know what it was." 

"Yeah, that's true." Matt agreed. "I never asked because it never came up, but do you know how he died?"

Yev dropped the useless stack of worn papers and turned to look at him. He was guarded, not wanting to pry but wanting to know so badly, to understand. And if he told Matt he didn't want him to know, Matt wouldn't push. Maybe that's why it was okay to tell him. 

"My dad said he accidentally overdosed on pain pills." Yev said softly, trying to remain unaffected by it. "But I'm not sure that is true."

"Why not?"

"Because he wouldn't get so mad when I ask about it. If it was true and it was an accident, then he should be able to talk to me when I ask about him."

Matt nodded sadly. "You think place has the answers?"

Yev shook his head, grabbing his hand as they made their way out of that room and closer to the stairs. "Probably not, but it seemed like a good idea."

"I thought this place would be scarier." Matt looked around, unimpressed. 

"Yeah, me too." He chuckled. "I guess it's only scary when you're little or something." He pulled Matt in closer, giving him that sly smile he was so good at. "Maybe we can do something else?"

Matt bit his lip, pulling Yev closer by his blood splattered shirt. "Like what?"

Yev groaned as their hips pushed together and backed Matt up until his back was against the wall then lined their bodies up. "We could play doctor."

Matt scuffed. "That was so cheesy."

Yev laughed. "Yeah, but it seemed fitting." He glanced around, seeing one of the beds still in pretty good shape. "Come on baby, play with me."

They moved together at the same time, kissing and grabbing and grinding together. Yev had both of Matt's hands pinned above him with one of his own while the other moved up his shirt, dragging his nails across his skin until Matt gasped into his mouth. 

"We shouldn't here." Matt moaned, tilting his head to the side as Yev moved up his neck. 

"We should." He pushed his hips forward as he bit into Matt's neck. "We always have to be quiet at our houses and we don't have to here."

They were both 15 so sex was already a big factor in their relationship. Both of them had been in the closet until their freshman year. They met and just knew the other was gay, and that's how their story began. But their parents kept a tight leash on them, open door policy and all that stupid shit so they made time when they could. Like now. 

"You keep doing that and I won't be able to say no." Matt groaned, arching in to his touch. 

Yev chuckled as he moved his hand lower this time, rubbing him through his pants. "That's the whole point baby."

"Yev…"

The sound of his name made Yev groan, rubbing him harder. "Fuck, I missed this." He moved down his neck, kissing his collar bones as he let Matt's hands free and pulled down the collar of his shirt. "I love hearing you."

"Missed this too." Matt groaned back, gripping both of his shoulders. "We really doing this?" 

Yev pulled back, panting and hard, eager for more. "Only if you want to."

Matt blushed and nodded. "But maybe in a better room?"

Yev grinned, pushing away enough to search for a better place. They quickly took the stairs up, seeing another office; this one in much better condition. It even had a couch under all the scattered papers. 

"This good?" Yev asked, pushing his hips against Matt's ass. 

"If we can find the couch." Matt arched back, holding onto his thighs. 

"Maybe you should look?" Yev groaned into his ear. "That way I can watch you bend over."

Matt chuckled and elbowed him away and moved to the couch, starting to clear it off. "If you come before we even start I'm gonna be pissed."

Yev leaned against the doorway, groaning as he watched him bend and stretch, the way his back arched when he reached way down and the way his pants conformed to his ass just perfectly.

"Yev…"

Yev jerked around at the sound of his name. He expected someone to be there; Aiden maybe if he changed his mind but there was no one. He stepped out of the office, looking down the hallway but it was closed off where the roof had collapsed. 

"Babe?" 

Yev jumped when Matt gripped his shoulder. "Shit."

"You okay?" Matt asked, worried. 

Yev laughed, gripping his hand. "Yeah, sorry. Just thought someone said my name."

Matt glanced out the door, seeing nothing, no one. "Maybe Aiden?"

"No, we would have heard him. This place is all one squeaky floorboard." He ignored that unsettling feeling he got again and turned back to Matt. "I'm sure it was nothing."

"If you say so." Matt bit his lip, pulling Yev against him again, moaning when their hips slotted together. "Now, what were we doing?"

Yev grinned, his hands moving down to squeeze Matt's ass. "You were teasing me by bending down like that. Putting so much effort into it."

"Yev," Matt gasped.

Yev gave a deep groan until he heard his name echo behind him. He spun around so fast, it nearly knocked Matt on his ass. "Who's there?" He yelled, his heart pounding as he looked around.

"What is it?" Matt asked, looking around too. "It was me who said your name babe."

Yev shook his head, almost sure of it this time. "I heard it echo and it sounded right behind me." He left Matt at the door and moved a little down the dark hallway. "Who's there?" 

Matt crossed his arms, holding himself as he waited. 

"I swear someone else said it." Yev turned around, moving back to hold onto him. "I'm not crazy baby, I heard it."

"I believe you." Matt cupped his flushed face. "Maybe we should leave." 

Damn it, this was not how he pictured this going. Him freaking out when he was the one that encouraged Matt to stay and do this here. He had to be hearing shit. Had to be. There was nothing else it could be. 

"No, I'm fine. Promise." Yev pulled him over to the couch as he took a seat, urging Matt to straddle his hips. "Come on, I'm fine."

Matt nodded, smiling again as he slowly began to move. "Just want to be sure."

Yev tipped his head back as he groaned, forgetting all about it as soon as he moved. "I'm sure baby. Fuck, I'm sure." He gripped Matt's hips, helping him move. 

"God you're hard." Matt gasped. 

Yev nodded, reaching back to grip Matt's ass as he started kissing up the side of his neck. "You make me so fucking hard."

It had been weeks since they had been able to get more than a quick hand job in. Between grinding together behind the school to pretending to study at Matt's house, they were desperate for it. 

They didn't waste anymore time. Matt was just pushing up his costume and his shirt while Yev had both hands down the back of his jeans, gripping his ass as tightly as he could, helping him rock forward. 

"You bring anything with you?" Matt asked, sweating off his face paint. "I am not dry fucking again." 

Yev nodded, removing his hands from inside Matt's jeans to dig into the back pocket of his own. It was easy to grab the travel size bottle of lube but Matt never stopped biting his ear and he had to lift up, getting into his other pocket for the condom.

"Shit," Yev groaned, struggling to reach it without moving. "Can't get it."

Matt didn't ease up, but doubled his efforts and started talking dirty into his ear.

Yev stilled, hearing those words dance down his chest, swirling around his cock in the best way. "Fuck baby," he tried for the condom again and finally grabbed a corner of it as he pulled it out. "Got it."

Matt blindly grabbed for it before he pulled back, frowning. "Gonna have a hard time using this." He wiggled it.

Yev moved out of his neck, trying to figure out why Matt was holding a yellowed piece of paper and not the condom. "The fuck is that?" He giggled, making Matt laugh too as he snatched it from him. "Wanna see me try and use it?"

Matt shook his head, trying to snatch it back. "I'd rather you get the real one so I can ride you."

Yev let out a deep groan and let him have the paper as he once again dug into his back pocket, one hand on Matt's thigh to keep him steady. "Such a tease."

Matt smirked, reading the paper as Yev wiggled. But halfway down the top of the page, his smile slipped. He nearly dropped the paper when he put a hand to his mouth.

Yev grinned, wiggling the condom at him. "Got it!" But Matt wasn't looking at him, but at the paper. His brown eyes were wide, shocked. Like he saw a ghost. "Baby, what is it?"

Matt licked his dry lips. "Yev, Ian's name is on this paper."

Yev dropped his smirk and snatched the paper as Matt slid off him. "No the fuck it does--" he didn't get a chance to get mad and finish arguing because paper did say his dads name. "Holy shit."

Ian Clayton Milkovich, (Gallagher)  
Patient ID #- 0200-2313

The entire paper was about his dad. His full name, ID number, birth date and social security number, emergency contact; husband Mickey Milovich. The list was endless and Yev had no idea what in the actual hell he was looking at. 

"I-it says patient ID." Yev stuttered a little as he tried to tell Matt. "Why would it say patient?"

Matt glanced to the paper. "Maybe this is where your dad went. You told me he was gone for a few months one year."

Yev nodded. Even the top of the paper said Black Grove, MHC. It had the correct address and phone number so it wasn't a mistake. "I was like 5 and he said my dad had to go to the hospital but there's no way he came here."

"It looks like he did Yev." Matt said softly, rubbing up and down his arm trying to calm him. "They used to council here too, maybe that's what he meant."

Yev scanned the paper, reading each word he possibly could. It said bipolar disorder with manic-depressive episodes and hallucinations. It even listed the medicine his dad took, three or more prescriptions. It said the patient didn't believe his diagnosis, and that it had been his dad, Mickey Milkovich, was the one who admitted him. 

Yev blinked back the tears that blurred his vision. "He was a patient here. It says bipolar disorder."

Matt leaned in a little more to read over it. "It says he was admitted around 7 years ago. That's when he was away."

He knew Matt was just thinking out loud because they both came to the conclusion that Ian really had been admitted there all those years ago. That paper wasn't a mistake, it wasn't planted there for kicks. It was real. 

"He died the same year as the fire." Yev pointed to the top of the paper where the date was. It wasn't the same day, but it was the same year. "That means he didn't overdose."

Matt put an arm around him, squeezing Yev to his side. "I think you might need to talk to your dad."

"Yev…"

Yev knew that voice anywhere, even if he hadn't heard it in years. He bolted up, away from Matt's embrace and rushed out the door, following the sound of his voice. 

"Yev, what is it?" Matt asked, frantically chasing after him.

"It's him Matt," Yev yelled back, not stopping to turn around. "I know his voice."

Yev stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down. His eyes widened when he saw a figure moving across the bottom floor, walking away slowly. He was translucent, a little blurry if he focused too hard, the image going in and out like bad reception on an old tv, but it was him. Red hair, green eyes, the same smile. 

"Dad." Yev's voice cracked. 

"Babe, what is it?" Matt asked, looking down to see the second floor empty and dark. 

"You don't see him?" Yev asked, pointing to his dad as he walked away. "He's right there." He said as he moved down the stairs quickly before he moved out of sight.

"Yev…"

"Dad," he whispered back, half choked by tears as he made it to the bottom floor. 

"Leave."

Yev stopped just short of the front door, seeing him standing there as if he followed them inside and was about to bust them. He looked so real, aside from the fact that Yev could see through him and that his feet weren't touching the ground. 

"Yev, no one is there." Matt gripped his arm, freaking out. "Babe…"

"Matt," Yev spoke loud enough to make him jump. "I know this is crazy but I'm looking right at him." He pointed again but he knew Matt couldn't see him. "Dad?"

"You need to leave Yev." Ian whispered quietly. 

Yev shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving you here." He argued, stepping closer. Each step seemed to make him less visible. "What happened? Why are you here?"

A loud crash had then both jumping, turning around with wide eyes as one of the chairs had been thrown across the room. But there was no one there to throw it. It moved all by itself.

"Holy shit, did you see that?!" Matt held onto Yev's arm, backing towards the door. 

"It's not safe here." Ian tried again. 

"Tell me why you're here." Yev demanded as he turned back to him, tears steadily dripping down his cheeks. "Tell me what happened."

"We need to go." Matt tried again, walking towards the door, ready to leave when he got a chill down his back.

With wide eyes, Yev watched Matt step into his dad. Standing where he stood. Standing inside of him. 

"Get out!" Ian yelled, making the building shake. 

Yev jumped and ran forward, gripping Matt's arm to jerk him away from his dad. "No!" He screamed back. "Tell me why he lied to me."

"Baby, please." Matt begged, softly crying.

"Because the lie is better than the truth." Ian responded quietly, making the front door open. "Now leave before something bad happens."

This time, Yev let Matt lead him to the door but he kept his eyes on his dad the entire time. He didn't want to leave. He wasn't afraid. Yev wanted to stay and get answers. Everything that happened eight years ago was a lie, his dad lied to him. 

"Dad please," Yev begged, out the door but still holding onto the door frame with one hand. "Don't go." 

Ian smiled sadly. "I can never leave Yevy, but you can. This place is dangerous and you must stay away." A big crash sounded behind him as another bed was flipped against the wall. "Promise me."

"Yev!!" Matt yelled, pulling on him. 

Yev nodded, tears dripping down his face as he let go and moved down the steps. "I love you dad."

"I love you too Yev." Ian whispered just as the door closed. 

**

The rest of the night had been a blur. Yev didn't remember if he and Matt talked about what happened, or if Matt called him crazy and left. The only thing he did remember was hearing and seeing his dad; his dead dad. As a ghost. 

But was it real? Was the weed they all smoked earlier to blame for the ghost sighting? Yev didn't know that for sure either. 

Now he was riding his bike home, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks as he peddled as fast as possible. When he reached the yard, he jumped off his bike, letting his crash to the ground and took the steps two at a time before shouldering the door open. It slapped back against the wall with a loud bang, making his dad bolt up off the couch, startled. 

"Yev, what the fuck?" Mickey barked, looking at the doorknob size hole in the wall.

"You're a fucking liar!" Yev yelled, unable to stop crying and it just made him angrier for it. "You knew he was there the whole time, didn't you?!"

Mickey glanced away as he shut the door, cursing under his breath. "Yev…"

"No, you don't get to "Yev" me too. Dad already did that!" He screamed again, literally unable to calm down. "Why the hell didn't you tell me the truth?"

Mickey crossed his arms, his way of holding himself together. "Because he asked me not to."

Yev stopped short at his soft voice. "What is he?"

"He's a ghost Yev," Mickey swallowed passed the lump in his throat. "And he asked me to lie. He asked me, no he begged me not to tell you."

Yev swallowed a whine. "Why didn't he wanna see me? I would have been there every day if I'd have known."

Mickey nodded. "And that's why he didn't want you to know. He didn't want you to waste your life there."

"I don't believe you." Yev spat. "Dad loves me. There is no way in hell he'd want to keep me away. He would want to see me."

Mickey took a deep breath. "Maybe we should go ask him then. Let him tell you. Maybe you'll believe him instead."

"Let's go." He hissed, stomping out to the car. He didn't even sit in the front, too pissed off to be that close. Yev didn't talk the entire way back to the Health Center. Not one word. 

Mickey got out, not waiting for Yev and took the stairs quickly. "Hurry up."

Yev glared and moved through the open door, looking around instantly for his dad. But the second Mickey stepped inside, Ian appeared. 

"I told you to stay away Yev." Ian spoke quietly.

"Please tell me he's lying." Yev pleaded, motioning to his dad behind him. "Please tell me he is just an asshole."

Mickey and Ian spoke at the same time. "Watch your language."

Yev was mad the tears came back, making him sound weepy instead of angry. "Dad, please." 

Ian looked passed Yev to Mickey, smiling a little. "Hey baby."

Mickey offered what he could, but it was hardly called a smile. "Hey back."

"What is going on?" Yev asked, looking back and forth. "Why did he lie to me?" He pointed at Mickey. "Tell me that you would never ask him to lie."

Ian's smile faded. "I'm sorry Yevy, but it's true. I asked him to lie."

Mickey put a hand over his mouth, trying not to let all that emotion spill out as he watched Ian's words wreck Yev. 

"Why?" Yev cried, backing away from both of them. "Why would you lie? Why are you even here?"

"I know you saw the paperwork." Ian watched Yev nod as blue eyes filled with tears, both sets. "I was diagnosed bipolar when you were a baby. And we managed the majority of it. Therapy and medication."

Yev nodded, remembering that he had been on a lot of meds. 

"But it got bad." Ian hovered over the floor, not focusing enough to actually make contact with it. "I stopped taking my meds and did a lot of dangerous things. So I came here to get better."

Mickey smiled at his husband, unable to keep the tears away any longer. 

"You went away." Yev spoke up, clearing his throat. "For months at a time."

Ian nodded. "I was in and out of here for a year or so. It got better, then worse again. But we handled it as best we could." Ian smiled at Mickey, wishing he could take it all back.

"Then what happened?" Yev asked, his voice low as he looked back and forth. "Please tell me."

Mickey caught Ian's eye, seeing him ask what he should say. "The truth red. Let's get it over with."

Yev smiled at the nick name but his smile vanished as quickly as it came. 

"This place wouldn't let me see you while I was in here. They said you were too young and not allowed." Ian breathed shallowly, trying to remain as calm as possible. "My depression got worse, and I couldn't take it anymore."

Yev shook his head, knowing what his dad was trying to say without saying it. He looked down to where his dad was rubbing his wrists and noticed the thin slashes across both of them. Bile rose up in his throat and he barely had time to bend before he was throwing up everything he had to eat that day.

"Fuck." Mickey cursed, pushing his hands through his hair, gripping it tightly as he looked at Ian. 

"You didn't," Yev wiped his mouth with a shaky hand. "Please tell me you didn't."

Ian looked down, ashamed, trying to cover up his shame. "I'm sorry Yevy. I would never want to leave you and your dad but it happened so fast and the next thing I know, I'm trapped here."

Yev turned to Mickey, seeing his dad's tear stained cheeks, his trembling lip. He could see the heartbreak. And it made it so much worse. No wonder he would lie. No wonder they both did. The lie was prettier than the truth. 

"If I could take it back, I would." Ian's feet finally touched the ground and he was able to walk forward. "Every day that I'm not with you two is a constant reminder of my choice."

Yev nodded, breathing deeply. "I thought we were happy."

Ian let out a sob, catching himself before it could turn into more. "Oh Yevy, it doesn't work that way. And we were happy, but it was an illness, a disease I had. I can't tell you enough how sorry I am."

Yev wished for the lie. He wished he left with Aiden and Mac, or left with Matt and fucked in the park or got shitfaced. Anything was better than how he felt right now. Both of his dads were a mess. Crying and barely holding it together, just like he was. 

"I asked him to lie because I'm ashamed of what I did. It haunts me. Not being with you two. But there was no way I'd have you wasting your life coming here."

"But we could have been together all those years." Yev challenged but the anger never came. "At least this is better than nothing."

Ian shook his head. "I'm trapped because I can't move on. Maybe because of my guilt over what I did or because we kept the truth from you."

Mickey used his shirt to wipe his face. "I stopped coming when he asked me. It was taking my time away from you and he thought maybe it would help him move on."

"I want to be mad." Yev clenched his teeth. "I want to hate both of you so much right now."

"I know." They answered together. 

"But I can't." He turned to Mickey. "Thank you for giving me the good memories instead of this. I'm sorry."

Mickey nodded, tearing up all over again.

Yev turned to Ian. "Thanks for making him stop coming here, for lying to me. But I really miss you."

Ian nodded, moving closer. "I miss you too, both of you." He glanced to Mickey. "I'm here all the time but something about Halloween lets me be seen by others." 

Yev nodded, because that's how Halloween worked. 

"But I'm not alone here Yev. There are others, you must have heard earlier and they aren't so nice."

"Will you leave now that I know?" Yev asked, drying his face. "I don't want you to be stuck here."

Ian smiled sadly. "I can only try after tonight to see if it happens. I hope so because I'd like to be forgiven for what I've done, but I don't because I won't see my boys again."

Mickey managed a smile. "I forgave you a long time ago red. I just want you to be waiting for me."

Ian moved closer to him, focusing hard enough to wipe a tear away. "You know I will be baby. Always."

Yev smiled, seeing their blurry faces as the tears kept coming. "I forgive you too, both of you." They looked at him with matching looks of surprise. "I just don't want you to be stuck here alone."

"Thank you Yevy." Ian cried, unable to stop the tears. 

The room suddenly got brighter, his dad looked like he was glowing. "What's…"

"Is this really it?" Mickey asked, panicked and grabbed for Ian's arm only to make contact all the way. "Ian…"

"I think this is it." Ian smiled, crying the whole time. He turned to Mickey, cupping his entire face as they met for the kiss they longed for for eight years. 

Yev cried harder as he watched. He had his dad back for exactly one hour, maybe more and he was going again. For real this time. 

"I love you so much baby." Ian smoothed his tears away. "I am so sorry. I miss you so fucking much and you did a damn good job with him."

Mickey smiled, holding on to his arms. "Love you more red. I can't wait to see you again."

The glow got brighter.

"Dad?" Yev asked, watching him come closer. "There is so much I want to say."

Ian nodded as he hugged him. "I know, me too. But nothing is more important than I love you. Or I miss you and I am so proud of you."

Yev gripped his back, crying. "I love you too and I'll always miss you."

Ian backed up, kissing his cheek and grabbed both of their hands as that blinding light spread all around him and for once he wasn't afraid. "You guys mean the world to me and I was so lucky to have you. But you have to keep each other. No matter what. Promise me."

Mickey and Yev linked hands. "We promise." They spoke together, shedding the same tears, feeling the same pain and the same heart ache. "I love you."

Ian smiled at his boys when he could no longer hold their hands. "And Mick?"

Mickey squinted as he looked up. "Yeah?"

Ian grinned. "Make sure to stock up on condoms. You'll never believe what I interrupted earlier."

Yev's mouth dropped open, in shock just before he laughed. "You're such an asshole." He grinned at his dad, but it was getting harder and harder to keep looking. "Love you."

Mickey glared at Yev for a second before he gave one last look at Ian and how amazing he looked bathed in all that white light. 

And then he was gone. Ian, the light, the happy feeling. All gone. Mickey and Yev were left alone, holding hands, smiles dimming as they looked at each other. They moved at the same time, hugging each other for dear life as they cried. 

"I'm sorry." Yev mumbled as he pulled back. "For how I acted."

Mickey shook his head. "You don't need to be Yev. We are sorry." He waited until Yev smiled. "But you're grounded."

Yev scuffed. "Oh please!! Try and tell me you didn't fuck at 15." He lifted his eyebrows half a second before his dad did, then laughed. "Yeah, I thought so."

Mickey huffed, wrapping an arm around his neck as they walked out. "You're still grounded."

Yev fell into step with him, letting the spat between them settle for a moment. They were both in shock. No doubt about it. Their lives just changed overnight and it would take a long time to deal with it all. If they ever could. But right now, it was okay. Until that happy feeling wore off, Yev left it alone.

"I love you Yev." Mickey squeezed his shoulders.

Yev squeezed him back. "Love you too dad." Then he glanced up, imagining that his dad turned into the moon instead of just being gone. "Love you dad."


End file.
